1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a capo (clamp) for a guitar musical instrument and a capo for a five string banjo musical instrument. The capo is mountable on the neck of the musical instrument to change the pitch of the strings without the need for retuning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A capo for changing the pitch of stringed musical instruments is known, typical is the method and apparatus for guitars disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,576.
While the apparatus disclosed in the prior art presumably functions as a clamp for changing the instrument pitch, there is a need to provide a capo that performs the clamping function and additionally provides the capability for quick operation using either the left or right hand independently and additionally provides a construction configuration which when mounted on the instrument actually achieves the objective of not interfering with the musicians fretboard playing hand while the musician is playing difficult chords or individual notes near and about the mounted capo.
No prior art is known for a five string banjo capo which mounts the banjo neck from the side nearest the short fifth string, whereupon it clamps the four long strings to change the pitch of the four strings but does not engage or interfere with the short fifth string. This is a needed function for a five string banjo capo. Additionally, the five string banjo capo disclosed herein provides quick operation with either the left or right hand independently and is constructed to not interfere with the musicians fretboard playing hand while playing near and about the mounted capo.
The objective of this invention is to provide a capo which achieves the operational features described above.